Worlds Collide III: Trilogy
by ConorLawrence99
Summary: After returning from Kombat, the heroes discover that their home planet has been invaded by a new, dangerous threat, and they must battle it, with loss looming in their futures.


This story begins where the previous one ended. After Parallax says that, Wolverine runs at Parallax, claws out, and leaps in the air, but before he can pierce his skull, a large black blur flies up, and punches Wolverine, sending him flying backward, then flashing behind him, punching him back towards Parallax, and reappearing there, and impaling Wolverine with his bladed arm. The strange new attacker is revealed to be Ultron, reborn in the form of a black Hulkbuster suit, with the ability to mimic other characters. "Big mistake, bub," Wolverine says, before swinging at Ultron, then screaming in agony, as his claws begin to literally slide out of his hands, then his adamantium skeleton begins to come out of his body. "That's something your friend Magneto taught me," Ultron tauntingly says to Wolverine. Wolverine puts his bone claws out, and swings at Ultron again, screaming in pain as they snap like twigs against him. "Adamantium really IS a wonderful thing, isn't it, mutant?" Ultron continues, before finally flinging Wolverine against a building, knocking him out. Most of the heroes are then seen being dragged by chains, and thrown in Arkham Asylum. (Batman) When they enter, they see that there are even some villains there, ones who refused to join Thanos. The asylum is guarded by less powerful villains, such as Carnage, (Marvel) Venom, (Marvel) and others. One of the guards is then seen carrying a tray to a cell with an iron door, and a glass window. The guard then enters, making the mistake of not locking the door. The occupant is revealed to be Bane, chained from neck to toe. When the guard places the tray on Bane's lap, Bane asks for his hands to be loosened. The guard objects, but Bane responds by saying he can not eat with his hands bound together. The guard finally complies, and immediately after, Bane wraps the chain around his neck, killing him. Bane then takes the guard's key and frees the inmates, including characters such as Manchester Black, (DC) The Joker, and the heroes. While leaving the asylum, Bane attacks Batman, leading to Hulk smashing Bane through the wall, and knocking him out. While this happens, far away, on a strange planet, the villains Imperiex (DC) and Unicron (Transformers) are meeting, planning to go to Earth and completely destroy Thanos and his allies. Back on Earth, the heroes are gathered facing Doomsday by himself. Before he can even attack one of them, Manchester Black takes control of his mind, and makes him literally beat himself to death. "Well, that was easy," He says, then just walks to the back of the crowd. "Why couldn't you do that?" He mocks Superman. In space once more, there is a meeting between such galactic figures as the Beyonder, (Marvel) Primus, (Transformers) Access, (Marvel/DC) Metron, (DC) and others to discuss the disturbances in the dimension. They then look over at a screen, and see Composite Superman, Superboy-Prime, General Zod, Cyborg Superman, and Ultraman shaking hands. (all DC) The meeting between the galactics suddenly turns worried... Back on Earth, the heroes are marching to LexCorp headquarters, where Thanos and his army have made a lair. On their way, they are met by Imperiex, and they look toward they sky and see Unicron floating above Earth's atmosphere. Imperiex then tells the heroes to surrender to him, or watch Earth's cities burn at the hands of Unicron and Galactus, who has recovered from his defeat in EMC1. Thanos and his partners emerge from LexCorp HQ, and challenge Imperiex. Then, all out war erupts. The heroes charge, Imperiex begins blasting anything in his sight, and Thanos' allies are smashing everyone they can reach. One of the heroes bounds Thanos with a chain, flies up to space, and swings and tosses him toward the Sun, but not visibly INTO it. When the chaos and smoke clears, the only people who haven't fled or been incapacitated are Ultron, Vegeta, and Batman. Batman lies on the ground, wounded, and Ultron lifts his fists, preparing to crush the Dark Knight with them, when suddenly, two hands smash through his torso. They are bare hands, with black sleeves attached to them. Ultron falls to the ground, and behind him stands Superman, bearded and clad in black. (Reminder: This takes place months after he and Goku are "killed" by Doomsday.) Ultron then stands back up, and his chestplate re-forms. Then, three green claws protrude from his hands. (Kryptonite) Superman looks at him in horror, and Ultron then stabs him in the chest with the claws repeatedly. Superman then coughs up blood, and falls, thousands of feet, back to the ground, where Batman picks up his body, and yells to Goku, "RIP HIM TO PIECES!" Goku then launches himself at Ultron, and starts smashing into him, but is then beaten to the ground. Ultron lifts Goku up, preparing to finish him off, when a purple blur flashes through the air, knocking Goku out of Ultron's grasp, then ripping Ultron to bits, looking down at Batman, and stating, "You are welcomed, mortal." Goku looks up at the purple cat-like being in shock, and gasps, "Beerus!" The challenger is revealed to be Beerus, the God of Destruction, one of the only people to ever have defeated Goku. Goku launches himself at the god, only to be knocked back by an energy wave. On the ground, Superman stirs, startling Batman and Vegeta, who ask, "Wait, how are you alive? He just stabbed you seven times with kryptonite!" "I'll show you." Superman walks over to Ultron's remains, and pulls out the kryptonite blades. He begins to scratch them, and green paint fades off of them, revealing them to be plain, orange kryptonite. Superman explains that he did not die, he fainted from fear of dying, and not being able to stop Ultron. Superman then flies upward and impales Beerus with the kryptonite blade. Beerus punches Superman to the ground once more and turns around to see Goku, with his hair and eyes turning blood red. (God Mode) Beerus backs away, then turns around to see Vegeta doing the same. Then he sees Superman hovering high above the ground. Then, the four fighters fly right at each other, and upon impact, a large ball of energy begins to grow, and as it gets bigger, Batman leads the other people on the ground either into their basements or into the water. The ball explodes, and when the light finally goes away, all the buildings within 2 miles have been reduced to rubble, and the water is near boiling. Superman and Goku are lying on top of a pile of rubble, clothes torn, bleeding, when they rise, and dig through the rubble, but find no trace of Beerus or Vegeta. After everyone comes out of their hiding place, Goku informs them that while Vegeta died and Beerus disappeared, the violence is finally over. The heroes are then seen celebrating with world leaders, and then the view zooms out from the celebration, into deep space, where Thanos is seen floating through space, then opening his eyes, and Unicron can be vaguely seen off in the distance. Then the heroes' celebration is shown again, and an explosion is heard. The heroes run out side, and see that the top half of the building has literally been cut off, by a laser beam. Then Superman looks over, and sees Cyborg Superman, along with the other Kryptonian impostors. "Oh, no!" Superman shouts. Now, a barren, burning wasteland shows. The ground is then seen, and Superman's black cape is lying, torn and ragged on the ground, as is Goku's orange vest. Vegeta awakens, and sees this, then sees Beerus' lifeless body, and believes that the explosion wiped out all life on Earth and made it barren, due to the heat. He clutches the cape and the vest in his hands, and falls to his knees, crying, "WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME AND DO THIS? THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF GALAXIES YOU COULD HAVE ATTACKED, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO TAKE ALL THESE LIVES!" Vegeta then stops his rant at Beerus, and collapses, sobbing. Then he hears a growl, that sounds like multiple growls. He looks up, and sees beasts such as Destoroyah, (Godzilla) the Beast, (Doctor Who) Grand King Ghidorah, (Godzilla) and sees the monsters move aside, and Metallo walks out in front of them. (DC) "Hello, foreigner, and welcome to CyberKrypton." Then Starscream (Transformers) walks out to join him and says, "Before you ask why our land has such a strange name, allow me to explain it to you. This planet, is an amlagmation of the remains of Krypton, Cybertron, and Alderaan. And you will not be leaving this strangely named planet, ANY time soon." 


End file.
